The new girl in town
by Omi-LOVES-Kakashi
Summary: there's a new girl in town. she has moved to san diego on a modelling scholarship, and to get way from itachi her stalker ex. then she moves she never would have thought she would run into sasuke, itachi's brother. but also start going out with him...
1. THe new girl

Muuum, im nervous" Naomi complained

"It'll be fine,just be yourself, now get out of the car" her mother replied

Naomi stepped out of the car and looked out at the building infront of her.

'TBM' she thought to herself

A beautiful brunette wearing a red elmo shirt,a denim mini skirt and long black boots approached her.

"Hi! My names Laura. You must be a new model" she grinned

Laura grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cream building.

There was a slim,Blonde lady in a tight blue dress standing in the middle of the room. She looked at Naomi, smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi, im Candy, your new manager and you are...Naomi?"

"Umm yer thats me" Naomi looked uncomfortable

"Alright...uhh Laura, why don't you show us why your our best model" Candy smiled

"Fine" Laura rolled her eyes "whatever"

She smiled at Naomi as she walked away. when Naomi saw her again she was smiling and doing an amazing walk down the runway.

"Wow" Naomi whispered to herself.

"Good Laura" smiled Candy "OK Naomi your up now"

Naomi went behind the wall that seperated them and breathed. 'Here we go' she thought to herself.

Naomi glided down the runway.Candy looked very pleased. Naomi turned at the end and walked back just as she had came.

Lauras POV

Naomi walked back to them...She was good...maybe even better than Me.

Normal POV

"Wow! Your manager in Arizona said your were good...but your amazing! Candy was almos jumping up and down.

Naomi smiled. She looked so happy!

"Hey Laura, you might have some competition on your hands" Candy smiled

"Hey Naomi, me, my boyfriend Gaara and his friend Sasuke are going to the movies Friday night, You should come!" Laura said to Naomi

"Uhh yer sure, why not?"

An hour later they both left.


	2. Meeting Sasuke

Normal POV

Naomi stared down at her tea, then looked back up at Laura.

"So what's this Sasuke look like?" she asked

"Well, his hair kinda looks like a chickens" Laura smiled

Naomi POV

Greeeaaat...she hooked me up with a chicken.

Perfect.

"Come on, its 8.30, they'd be here by now" Laura got up and paid the waiter.

Normal POV

We walked past a few shops before we finally came to the cinemas.

Two tall boys one with red hair and the other…..

"Sasuke" Naomi thought to herself

He looks just like Itachi….almost identical….scary..

"Hey babe" said the red head.

"Heyy" she said as he pulled her into a tight hug "this is my friend, Naomi"

"Hi" He said, shaking her hand "I'm Garra"

"Nice to meet you" Naomi smiled.

Sasuke just stared at Naomi until Laura spoke again.

"Sasuke, this is Naomi"

"Uhh…..its n-nice t-to meet you" he stammered.

"aww, he's nervous" Everyone laughed except Sasuke who did look quite nervous.

Sasuke POV

She's so hot with her blonde hair, blue eyes and her…..no I just met her. No more thoughts! Bad Sasuke! He thought mentally kicking himself.

"So….what are we seeing" He asked to take his mind off Naomi.

"Lets do see Halloween." Gaara suggested

"yeah OK" everyone agreed.

"I'll go get he tickets Naomi smiled.

"NO! I mean, um, no I'll go get them"

"Uhh, um OK" She looked surprised…sexy surprised… no just surprised.

Naomi POV

OK that was weird.

"Does he usually do that" I asked Laura.

"Haha no, he's just being all helpful because he like you."

"Oh, OK……And he does not look like a chicken" I growled sarcastically

Laura POV

"Hey me and Gaara are going to sit up the back" said Laura

"B-but Laura" Naomi stammered

"And it will give you two some time to get to know each other" Gaara smiled

Normal POV

"I HATE YOU" Naomi mouthed at Laura

Laura just smiled…meanie.

Laura and Gaara walked up the back while Naomi and Sasuke sat somewhere in the middle.

Halfway through the movie it started to get cold.

Naomi shivered.

"You cold" Sasuke asked

"Umm…. Yeah a little bit." Naomi smiled

"Here" He said while taking off his jacket and putting in around Naomi's shoulders.

Meanwhile….

Laura and Gaara were watching them….in between making out….

When the movie was finished, Sasuke and Naomi had to wait 10 minutes for Laura and Gaara, turns out they were so bust that they didn't even realise that the movie had finished.

"Sorry" said Laura looking embarrassed.


End file.
